


Eavesdropping

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky overhears you telling Natasha how you feel about him.





	Eavesdropping

Your crush on the super soldier had been unexpected.  You hadn’t planned it, it had come out of left field if you were being honest.  One day the two of you were just friends and then the next you were looking at him differently.

It had shocked the hell out of you.  It was one of those “where the hell did this come from?” moments.

And now you were lamenting your problems to Natasha hoping that maybe she could help you out some.  “When did you notice a change in your feelings for Bucky?”

The two of you had your backs to the door and didn’t notice that Bucky had come into the room.  He had paused when he heard Natasha ask that question.  “I don’t know….  About a month ago?  I don’t know what happened, Nat!  One minute we’re friends and then the next I’m looking at him with a new lens.”  You buried your face in your hands.  “And now I have the biggest crush on Bucky, but I have no idea if he looks at me like that.”

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Natasha urged.  

“And potentially ruin our friendship?  No thank you,” you told her.  “If he turned me down not only would I be crushed, but it would change our whole dynamic.”

“You don’t know that,” Natasha said.

“Ugh, why did he have to have those stupid beautiful blue eyes, and the softest hair.  Have you felt his hair, Nat?  It’s so soft!  And then those stupid muscles.”  Bucky bit his lip trying to keep from laughing at how adorable you were being.  “And stupid, handsome face.”

Natasha laughed at you now, “Oh my God girl, you’ve got it bad.”

“I know!”  You rested your head on her shoulder.  “I’m screwed.”

Natasha fought off the urge to make a dirty joke, instead, she patted your leg and stood up.  “I wish I could stay longer, but I need to get ready for my mission in a few days.”

You waved her off, “That’s fine, Nat.  Just leave me here to wallow in my feelings.  Maybe I can conjure up an angsty lovesick playlist and stare out the window like they do in the movies as a montage of all my moments with Bucky plays on a loop in my head.”

“All right, Miss Drama Queen, have fun with that.”  When Natasha turned she saw Bucky standing there with a grin on his face and an eyebrow arched.  She left with a quick shake of her head, oh how she wished she could stay and see the aftermath of what was about to go down.

Stealthily Bucky moved to the back of the couch where you were laying, your eyes focused on the clouds drifting by outside.  “So I have a stupid, handsome face, huh?”

You jerked up, your eyes landing on Bucky who was grinning at you.  “Bucky,” you squeaked out.  “When did you…?  How did you…?  I didn’t say that!”

“Denying it is futile, I heard you and Nat talking.  So I have soft hair, thanks I didn’t think anyone ever noticed how nice my hair looked.”

You shook your head and stood up, “Nope, this isn’t happening.  Did you really hear everything?”

“Yep, got a little worried when Nat asked when you had noticed your change in feelings towards me, I thought you didn’t like me anymore, but this, oh this is so much better.”

You frowned at him, your mortification being overtaken by anger, “If you’re going to be an ass about this then you can leave.”

Bucky pulled you into his arms, “I’m happy, doll. Because for the longest time I’ve had feelings for this beautiful dame, but I didn’t know how she felt about me.”  Shivers ran down your spine at how low his voice had gotten.  “And now I find out she feels the same way about me, I’m over the moon right now.”

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, doll?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

He grinned at you, “Yes, ma’am.”  Nothing you could have ever imagined compared to actually kissing Bucky.  It started slow and sweet, but when the two of you tumbled back onto the couch the tone changed.  “Been dreamin’ about doing that since forever,” he murmured as he placed a kiss on your jaw and then trailed his lips down your neck.

“Me too, Buck,” you said as you ran your fingers through his hair.  You kissed him again, thinking that you were never gonna get enough of this.


End file.
